One Last Cry
by angstwrit3
Summary: I don’t know if I could imagine life without you.. But sometimes I have to accept the reality of not having you.. Sooner or later I need to let you go. Even though in my heart you're the only person in my life... that’s why, I’ll let you go before y


One Last Cry.

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the greatest epic known to mankind, Neon Genesis Evangelion… Gainax owns it… If EVA's are true, I'll use it to crush the guy I really hate…

Ikari Shinji. 

The Invincible Savior of Tokyo-3. 

The pilot of the lost Eva-01. 

The guy who solved the puzzle to how the people will comeback. 

My Ikari Shinji...

I remember how we argued after the Third Impact; I just can't help it. I thought we were really the last people on earth. That we were the first parents, and I have to... EEEEEW!!! For the sake of mankind or not, I just don't think I can do it. At least he remembered what his mother told him, that as long as the hearts of people wants to live, they would reform to their shapes. After a month of being alone with Shinji Ikari, people came back. Misato, Ritsuko, Makoto, everyone who turned to LCL. And, surprisingly. Shinji and I began to be best friends, and the people around us started rebuilding the world. And after 5 years, everything was back to normal. Almost. There is still a gallon of LCL stored in NERV; it is said that it contains Ikari Gendo and Ayanami Rei. 

People are still trying to solve the mystery of what happened. Shinji and I can easily tell the answers, but we decided not to. We think that some people will try to use it for evil things. 

Now back to reality, I am now the Vice-Commander in chief of NERV. Misato is the commander of chief. We're still studying the LCL of Ikari Gendo and Ayanami Rei, hoping we could get them to their real shape. Shinji is now an international cello player, and of course "World Hero". And best of it all, he's the boyfriend of yours truly, the Great Sohryu Asuka Langley. LoL.. Old habits die hard, I remember when I hold his hand, he still flinch, thinking I'll slap him or something. If I knew that being with him could give me this sense of peace, I shouldn't have treated him wrong. But I guess love can really change people, and I won't deny that it did change me. I just hope that Shinji does love me… 

One Last Cry…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything this serious…

AN: Hey I'm back!! I hope that you will love me, as I loved you.. 

"My shattered dreams and broken heart,

Are mending on the shelf.

I saw you holding hands, standing close to someone else.

Now I sit all alone wishing all this feelings are gone

I gave my best to you

Nothing for me to do…"

January 15, 2020

Sohryu Asuka Langley was typing something in her computer; she was ordering something from the Internet. Today is her 4th year anniversary with Shinji, and she does hope he will propose soon. She can't wait forever, mind you. 

__

I didn't think that I would think these kinds of thoughts after what happened… Asuka thought.

"Asuka, Rei woke up!! Along with Ikari!!" Misato cried running to her office. She was splashed by LCL and her ponytail messed up.

"Keep this up Misato and Makoto won't like you anymore." Asuka said jokingly "So, 'the doll' woke up. And so did 'the tyrant'?" 

"Asuka how many times have I told you not to call other people names?" Misato said being their former guardian "But yes, they woke up. Rei is still looking into the space and Ikari looked for Shinji, I guess he wants to make up for the lost time." 

"Shinji forgave his father a long time ago, now that he knew how to love." Asuka said, looking dreamily. "Misato, what's the chance of him proposing to me?" 

Asuka was too absorbed in her happy place, that she didn't notice Misato walked away looking sad. She closed the door.

__

Not a great chance now that the girl he truly loves came back… Misato answered in her head. _I wish I could help you._

Unknown to Misato, Shinji was going to Asuka's office. As he walks to the familiar halls of NERV, Shinji saw his father.

"Father?" Shinji asked not knowing what to say. He forgave his father a long time ago. He understood that his father loved his mother truly that's why he did it. 

"Shinji, my son?" Gendo said running to him, hugging his son for the first time. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

Shinji was awestruck. He never thought his father would ask for his forgiveness. "Father, its okay, I forgave you a long time ago." 

"Thank you son. I have to go to Misato's office to give her my full support." 

"Ok, Dad"

Shinji was happy now that he could have a normal relationship with his father. He went on his way, but he remembered. If Gendo came back. Maybe Rei did, so he went to the LCL tank and he was right. Rei came back!! He went to hug Rei, and the girl was shocked.

"S-Shiinji?" Rei asked looking at him and caressing his cheek.

"Rei, you came back!" Shinji said, tears running freely on his face. "I never thought you will, I should have told you this a long time ago. I love you."

As he said this words, Asuka chose the time to go to the basement and there she heard the three words Shinji told Ayanami Rei, the words Asuka never heard telling her from her boyfriend's own lips. She now hears him say it to another girl. Good thing she was standing behind the tank that it supported her weight, after realizing that she was now useless to Shinji. She ran to her office and there she cried everything she wants to cry about.

~#~##~##~##~#

Tonight, Shinji will break up thing with Asuka. Now that he realized that he really doesn't love Asuka. So he sits in their apartment waiting for Asuka. As he was waiting, someone rang the doorbell. Thinking its Asuka, he opened the door finding that it was a NERV messenger, carrying a note. When he said his thanks, he closed the door and opened the note.

__

Shinji,

I am soooo sorry I can't go home tonight. I'll just make it up tomorrow, even thought it's our anniversary. But we have an emergency and I need to be there. I am so sorry.

Sohryu Asuka Langley.

Shinji noticed that she called him Shinji, not Shin-chan. And she used her full name, didn't even say 'I love you'. He wondered what was wrong, so he called Misato.

Misato: Hey Shinji, how are you? 

Shinji: I thought there was an emergency?

Misato: Nope, there's no emergency. So did you proposed to Asuka yet?

Shinji: I don't know, Rei came back and I think I love Rei more.

Misato: Shinji, I hope that you think about this.

Shinji: I did..

Misato: Whatever, Shinji.. BYE!

Shinji was shocked to hear a hint of annoyance at Misato's voice. It seems like, Misato was angry at him. He was too confused that he went to their room and slept.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~~#~#~#~#~##~

Asuka went inside their room and quietly took all of her clothes and put it into her luggage bag. She decided to have a vacation in Germany. She was too hurt and too confused that she wants to have a week of silence. She left a note and looked at Shinji's sleeping face for the last time.

"Thank you Shinji, and you are still a dumkoompf/baka." Asuka whispered. And she took off.

~@~@@~@@~@@~@@~@@

Shinji woke up and he saw that Asuka's closet was wide open and he saw that it was empty, except that there was an envelope attached attached to the closet door. Shinji opened the note,

__

Shinji,

I have learned the terrible truth, terrible but it's the truth. You love someone else. So I took the liberty of freeing you without guilt.

I dunno if I could imagine life without you.. But sometimes I have to accept the reality of not having you.. Sooner or later I need to let you go. Even though in my heart you're the only person in my life... that's why, I'll let you go before you have to tell me the truth. At least I didn't have to remember you and your voice telling the harsh truth. I'd rather keep the good times we had together. Thank you for the memories…

Shinji, remember that I will always love you. But I don't want to see you anymore, too much pain.

Ich liebe dich/Aishiteru,

Sohryu Asuka Langley

__

Shinji should have felt relief now that Asuka freed him. But, he still felt sad because he didn't expect this to happen. He took a long bath and wore his best clothes. He decided to give his 'Dad' a visit.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Shinji. My son. Come in, come in." Gendo welcomed Shinji to his humble condominium apartment. NERV kept some of his money and now, he had bought an apartment.

"Father, how are you?" Shinji said, sitting on a black leather couch.

"Misato told me that I can work at NERV again as a Research Specialist. The salary's not as much as I was making when I was a commander-in-chief, but I already have my savings so it's ok. How about you? I heard that you and the Vice-Commander was about to be engaged." Gendo said, while placing two cups of tea on the coffee table. 

"I just broke up with Asuka," Shinji said, formally. 

"I'm sorry to hear that. So, what are your plans?" Gendo said sympathetically. 

"Father, I love Rei." 

Gendo looked at his son, with sadness in his eyes. He knows his son doesn't love Rei. It is not possible to be in love with your mom. Shinji is just in love with the idea that he loved her. Rei is a reincarnation of Ikari Yui. Shinji is just feeling a kind of love that is meant for mothers. Gendo thought that Shinji has to figure this out, himself.

"Shinji, I want you to think about this very carefully. Asuka just went to Germany for 2 weeks. Compare your feelings to Rei, Asuka and your mom, then tell me about it tomorrow." Gendo said, looking at his watch he said he had to leave. With goodbyes the father and son parted ways.

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@

Shinji went to visit Rei, when he got there Rei was really warm towards him. Busying herslef on his food and tea and well, it's kinda scary but she's acting like she's his mom. 

"Rei, I gotta go now and practice my cello." Shinji said standing up.

"Ok, let me walk you to the gate." Rei said taking off her apron.

When they got to the gate, Shinji told Rei that he broke up with Asuka. She nodded sympathetically. 

"You'll get this over with." Rei said, hugging Shinji. "Take care, son." Rei said.

Shinji walked away, thinking abut her last words.

**__**

SON….

121489121489121489121489121489121489121489.

As NERV's plane landed on Hamburg, Germany.Shinji was really nervous whether Asuka will for give him about his idiotic thinking. Last night, Shinji found out what he really felt. He realized how stupid he was thinking he ever fell in love with Rei. When he told all of this to Gendo, he was more than happy to help him. He told Misato the whole story and she ordered that a NERV plane will take him to where Asuka is. They said that they wouldn't wait for 1 and a half week whether they are together again or not. So he better tell them when's the wedding ASAP! Shinji just laughed.

He hailed a cab to Asuka's hotel. When he got there, he was fortunate enough to know that Asuka is there and staying on her room right now. So, he ran upstairs, not bothering to take the elevator. When he got to her door, he heard Bryan Mcknight's "One Las Cry" playing faintly. When he opened the door with a NERV All-Access Card, he saw Asuka lying on the bed, sobbing her heart out.

"Asuka…" Shinji said, walking towards her.

"Shinji, is that you?" Asuka asked turning to him. "Go away! I don't want to see you anymore." Turning, so her back is facing him.

"Asuka, I just wanna say I'm sorry. I was carried by my emotions that day that you saw me hugging Rei."

"How did you know that-"

Shinji cut her off by saying "Misato told me. It doesn't matter anymore. I realized that it isYOU who I love." Taking a box from his pocket, he opened it "Asuka, will you marry me?" 

Asuka was filled with joy that she answered "Yes and a million times yes!" Asuka higged him and kissed him fully on the lips. "I never thought this day would come!"

Shinji just looked at her eyes for a few moments and glomped her!

END, Katapusan, Owari.

AN: How'd you like it? This is the first One-Shot fiction that I wrote that is 12 pages long, YaY~~

Remember to Review!!!

__


End file.
